Dark Surprise
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: In which Klaus and Rebekah tell Elijah that Kol is dead.


**Dark Surprise**

**In which Klaus and Rebekah tell Elijah that Kol is dead.**

"Elijah. Welcome home brother." Klaus greeted as his brother and his sister walked through the front door together that he held open, a smile on his face, glad that they were together again; broken, perhaps on different sides, but together all the same. "Bekah." He acknowledged.

"Nik." She returned with a nod, and he wished suddenly that they were close again, that their relationship wasn't all terse nods. That he could take back some of his actions… but it was too late for that.

Elijah broke the tension, indicating with a wave of his hand for Klaus to lead them where he willed. "Niklaus, why don't we discuss some things." With a nod, Klaus led them to the living room, pouring them all drinks before finding a seat. Elijah wasted no time on pleasantries or formalities, instead getting right down to what he wanted. "I want Katerina's safety to be ensured. And the safety of Elena if you turn her back into a human."

Klaus clenched the glass in his hand at the mention of her name. Oh, he had not forgotten, he had not forgiven; he had pushed his pain to the back of his mind, ignored it, let it fester, feeding his anger so that when the time came, oh when the time came he would rain down misery the girl had not yet known. He would wait, he could wait when he so chose to do so, and he would. He would have the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain, not like this, not unfeeling. No, she would feel again, he would let her believe she was safe and then he would strike. Maybe not with death, but there were things worse than death. "I fear, brother, that you might rescind that last term."

"What do you mean?" Klaus and Rebekah shared a glance, every hint of sorrow in their eyes as they prepared themselves, the first admission that he was gone, as Elijah cast a glance between the two of them. "Niklaus?"

"They killed Kol." He paused, nostrils flaring slightly, blinking away the unwanted tears that formed in his eyes as he clenched his fists once more. "Elena and Jeremy lured Kol into their home and they staked him."

He watched as Elijah's breathing became labored, setting his drink on the table, running his hand over his face before he got up and paced the room. When he turned back to the Klaus and Rebekah, the tears were very evident in his eyes. "And she had the nerve to try to make me feel guilty for Katerina's part in Jeremy's death?" He turned away again, and Klaus nearly jumped in shock when the seat beside him lowered, a hand placed on his shoulder, and he turned to find Rebekah now seated beside him, tears silently streaking down her face. In a moment of uncharacteristic need to sooth, he turned his body fully toward her, enveloping her in his arms, rocking her as she cried into his shirt. "Elijah?"

"I rescind that part of my terms. We will rain blood down that they she has never known." He paused, and Klaus turned his head slightly toward him questioningly. "What did you do with his body?"

And that was how the Originals found themselves trekking through the woods, to a place that two of them hadn't seen in a thousand years. "You buried all of them?" Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow at Klaus in question. She had expected Kol's grave, he discerned, and even from the location was probably able to conclude that this was where Henrik had been buried so long ago. She probably hadn't thought though that he would also bury Mikael, Esther, and Finn, as their headstones clearly indicated. Those were a new addition, he would admit. He had thought… well, he had thought that people in the future would be less likely to tamper with the graves if they had proper markings.

"Of course. They were the only family I ever knew." He said in a low whisper, as Elijah kneeled down in front of the freshly dug plot, the headstone reading_Kol Mikaelson_.

"Hvíldu bróður mínum. Þú verður ekki gleymt og dauðinn verður hefnt."_ Rest my brother. You will not be forgotten and your death will be avenged_. Rebekah and Klaus repeated Elijah's word in their native tongue, pressing a hand against the freshly carved stone before they walked away. The time to grieve in full would come, for now, they had work to do.

**A/N: So I went with Icelandic for their native tongue due to a recommendation from a very helpful person ;) Feel free to tell me if it's not the correct translation though, because I have no idea and I use google translate. **


End file.
